leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warmog's Armor
* 750 health regeneration = ** Gold Value = Total = * 25 health regeneration (for every 100 health) = * is gold efficient, without its passive. ** While healing with , it's at least gold efficient. ** This is further increased by |+900}} for every 100 health obtained from other sources. }} Similar Items }} Lore The living armor protected the greatest troll warrior in the entire realm during the bloodiest and most devastating battles of the Rune Wars. Deep within the dark woods of Crystone the living armor waits to protect its next owner. A word of warning required before seeking out Warmog... it will protect you for a time, but when it grows tired of you, who will protect you from it? Map-Specific Differences Notes * The unique passive is considered health regeneration and is therefore not affected by effects that do not interact with health regeneration (i.e ). Effects that do modify health regeneration also modify the passive - for example which multiplies his health regeneration by 0 for the duration of the effect, thus effectively disabling the passive. Trivia * The previous unique passive used to belong to the removed item . * Self-inflicted damage and the Nexus Obelisk will not disable the Unique passive. ** At roughly 40,000 maximum health, the health regeneration from this item's passive alone is enough to withstand the Nexus Obelisk indefinitely, since it will stay active despite the constant damage, and heal it back at the same rate. Patch History from . * Undamaged cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 8. * Warmog's Heart now has a reduced 3 second cooldown when taking damage from minions and monsters. ;V6.14 * Added to the Twisted Treeline. ;V6.9 * ** * Health reduced to 800 from 850. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . * Health increased to 850 from 800. ;V5.16 * Now grants 200% base health regeneration. * Passive removed. * You gain Warmog's Heart once your maximum health exceeds 3000. * If you have not taken damage in the last 8 seconds, you will restore every second. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . ;V5.8 * Available on Howling Abyss. ;V4.20 * Recipe changed: + + + * Item cost reduced to from * Health reduced to 800 from 1000 * Unique passive - Restores 1% of maximum health every 5 seconds. Health restore increases to 3% of maximum health if damage hasn't been taken within 8 seconds. ;V4.3 * Combine cost increased to from . ;V3.6 * is no longer available in Howling Abyss (The Proving Grounds). ;V3.03 * Passive Health Regen reduced to 1% of maximum Health per 5 seconds from . ;V3.01 * Recipe changed: + + + + * Total cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.152 Rework * Recipe: + + * Item cost: * Combine cost: * +1000 health * NEW Unique Passive: Restores of your maximum health every 5 seconds. * This item no longer gains health and health regen per unit kill. ;December 21, 2011 Hotfix * Fixed a bug where would go beyond 350 bonus health on assists. ;V1.0.0.131 * Passive health gain cap reduced to 350 from 450. * Passive health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 15. * Health gain per kill or assist reduced to 35 from 45, minion kill reduced to from . * Health regeneration per 5 seconds gain per kill or assist reduced to 1 from , minion kill reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.129 * No longer purchasable in the Dominion game mode. ;V1.0.0.108 * Tooltip will now show the current stats on its passive. ;V1.0.0.103 * Combine cost reduced to from . * Health increased to 920 from 770. * Passive changed to: Permanently gain health and health regeneration per 5 seconds per minion kill. Champion kills and assists grant 45 health and health regeneration per 5 seconds. Bonuses cap at +450 health, and +15 health Regen per 5. ;V0.9.25.21 * Health reduced to 850 from 900. ;V0.9.22.16 * Recipe cost increased to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Maximum health stack increased to 500 from 400. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds cap increased to from 50. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Recipe cost increased to from * Total cost increased to from * Added a cap for bonus health / regen of +400 Health, and 50 Health regeneration per 5. * Health gain per kill modified to 4 from 5 (to 40 from 25 on champions), and regeneration per kill modified to from (to 1 from for champions). }} References cs:Warmog's Armor de:Warmogs Rüstung es:Armadura de Warmog fr:Warmog, l'Armure Vivante pl:Plemienna Zbroja pt-br:Armadura de Warmog zh:狂徒铠甲 Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Cooldown reduction items